


First Step Is Admittance

by FruHallbera



Series: Kylux Cantina prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: From the Kylux cantina prompt by anonymous: The sick realisation that he’s already half way to HIS rooms, and he isn’t turning back. So much for staying away. So much for resolve.





	First Step Is Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> The first step is admitting that I have a problem resisting prompts.

He’d turn left again, not right. Left from the turbolifts, from the safety of the bridge and the routine of the day’s work, towards chaos and disorder and the unknown. 

He willed his feet to stop, to turn around, to take him to his own quarters where he belonged and where he ruled absolute. Step by step the chasm between the life he knew - had thought he wanted – and the horrible unpredictability that waited at the end of the corridor deepened and deepened until he struggled to breathe. 

Eyes watering and his chest tightening, Hux came to halt at the end of the corridor. He screwed his eyes shut, and before raising his hand to knock, the door opened. He summoned all his courage and strength to open his eyes. His gaze travelled from the floor along the long legs and wide shoulders to the inscrutable expression on Kylo’s face. After what seemed an eternity the Force-user stepped back from the door, gesturing towards his rooms.

Hux walked in, his world swimming back into focus.


End file.
